Cuenta de momentos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yui y Kyouko están unidas desde el corazón, y aunque Kyouko pueda tener una actitud problemática y siempre diga cosas que no siempre se oigan bien, su forma de ser hace que Yui quiera estar siempre con ella. Esa unión entre ambas crean momentos, crean recuerdos para el futuro, y a ambas aquello las hace felices. Oneshot.


Al final ustedes decidieron que hubiese un YuiKyo, pues aquí lo tienen. Se me hizo un poco complicado ponerlas juntas de este modo, y es que me cuesta verlas juntas pese a lo sólida que es su amistad. En fin, disfruten del capítulo.

 **Cuenta de momentos**

Luego de haber terminado juntas todos los deberes y de haber dado un lindo paseo por el parque que se encontraba cerca, Yui y Kyouko estaban un poco cansadas por el día que habían tenido. Entre impedir que Chinatsu les echara a perder el nuevo doujin que tenían entre manos, tomar el pedido de Akari de las papas con poca sal y bscarlas al pie de la letra, y llamar a Ayano y Chitose para estar completamente al día con los deberes, pues ambas sentían que habían hecho suficientes cosas para todo el día y más.

Era el momento de regresar a casa, y ambas van a paso lento, y Yui en ese momento nota algo importante.

─ ¿No piensas ir a tu casa hoy, Kyouko?

─ No, esta noche no estaré ahí ─ reponde Kyouko tranquilamente ─. Prefiero quedarme contigo esta noche ¿No te parece bien, Yui-nyan?

A Yui le sale una enorme gota al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Kyouko. Lejos de ser suplicante, la cara de Kyouko denotaba capricho y ánimo. Realmente no podía entender qué clase de emociones intentaba esa rubia expresar, y francamente no creía que fuera capaz de entenderla plenamente, pero así prefería estar. Kyouko era mucho más interesante cuando a veces estaba oculta tras su confuso velo de caprichos y pensamientos alocados incomprensibles. Kyouko se da cuenta que Yui estaba un poco pensativa en ese momento. El gesto de aquella chica no era de preocupación, pero sí era uno que bien merecía algo de atención.

─ ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara, Kyouko?

─ Pues es la única que tengo ¿Con cuál otra esperabas tú que yo te viera? ─ es la respuesta con la que Kyouko pretende hacerse la graciosa.

─ Mmm...

─ No me digas que no piensas dejarme quedar en tu casa.

─ ¿Al menos avisaste a tus padres? ─ es lo que dice Yui.

─ ¡Claro que sí, y ellos quedaron encantados con que me quede en tu casa.

─ No es que me lo crea demasiado, pero no parece que tenga opción ─ Yui deja ir un largo suspira y sigue su marcha en dirección al apartamente en que vivía ─. Sólo espero que te comportes, Kyouko. Esta mañana me esmeré mucho limpiando todo.

─ Sí, sí.

─ No me vengas con eso, baka.

Ambas chicas siguen tomadas de la mano. Era un poco vergonzoso para Yui, pero no lo podía evitar. El calor que transmitía Kyouko a través de su palma se sentía bastante bien como para querer soltarla tan rápido. Era una de aquellas pequeñas razones por la que Yui no querría dejar ir jamás a esa rubia tonta. Era divertida a su manera, y esa alegría que desborda tiende a contagiarse.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Yui**

El resto del día y la noche transcurrían bastante más rápido de lo que Yui y Kyouko se habían esperado. Ambas habían visto llegar la hora de cenar cuando apenas iban a la mitad del juego que habían puesto en la consola de Yui. Esa hora las había tomado un poco desprevenidas, pero igual Yui pone manos a la obra y se dispone a hacer la cena mientras Kyouko se limita a hacer alguna que otra cosa que Yui le indicara que hiciera para así tener la cena lista más pronto. Kyouko estaba muy contenta al ver lo que estaba preparando Yui, y casi la derriba por abrazarla.

Lo que Yui planteaba hacer era curry, un clásico que jamás pasaba de moda y que siempre agradaba. Yui sabía eso a la perfección, y precisamente por ello se había esmerado más en hacer lo mejor posible. Una Kyouko contenta era un espectáculo digno de ver, especialmente cuando se la mira con los ojos con la mira Yui.

─ ¡Huele bastante bien, Yui! ¡Te quiero bastante!

─ Vamos, Kyouko. Creo que estás exagerando.

Nuevamente Kyouko abraza cariñosamente a Yui y le da varios besos en la mejilla. Ciertamente nadie las estaba viendo y ambas tenían juntas un tiempo, pero Yui no podía evitar sentir pena ante esa clase de gesto, por lo que se pone bastante roja ante aquello. No le queda otra opción que darle también un beso, pero en esta ocasión en los labios y resulta fugaz, pero no por ello era falto de sentimiento.

─ Ya quédate tranquila un momento, que en un minutos vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

─ De acuerdo, Yui ─ responde Kyouko un poco perdida por la respuesta de Yui.

En efecto, solo unos minutos después ya estaba lista la comida, y ambas chicas ya estaban sentadas en la mesa y disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Era bastante buena aquella comida, y Kyouko así lo hacía ver a cada bocado que tomaba.

─ Deja esas exageraciones, Kyouko. No yo cocinaría tan bien ─ dice Yui mientras veía cómo Kyouko se arqueaba hacia atrás al probar un nuevo bocado.

─ Esto no es una exageración, Yui. Realmente es el mejor curry que he probado en mi vida ─ Kyouko toma un bocado grande y se retuerce de gusto en su lugar ─. Estoy segura que podrías ser una chef reconocida a nivel internacional. También te hace este estilo tuyo bastante apta para convertirte en una maravillosa esposa.

─ Te dije que dejes las exageraciones, idiota ─ reacciona Yui poniéndose bastante roja.

Kyouko simplemente sonríe y sigue comiendo, y Yui también sigue con su mirada desviada. Kyouko también era una maestra haciendo que un momento bastant normal como aquel adquiriera un matiz bastante incómodo. Kyouko realmente era una tonta, pero era la tonta de Yui, y eso nada lo podía cambiar, y Yui se alegraba silenciosamente de que así fuera.

No sólo era un instante aislado, sino un cúmulo de momentos que podían ser incómodos en ocasiones, pero cuyo recuerdo los hace muy felices. Ya ambas estaban pasando por aquello desde que habían entrado por primera vez en la secundaria Nanamori, y por más que la regañase en algunos de esos momentos, la verdad es que no le molestaba en absoluto.

─ Yui ─ la voz de Kyouko la saca de sus pensamientos por un momento ─, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije por primera vez que me gustabas?

─ ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ─ Yui deja ir una pequeña y dulce sonrisa ─ Fue tu manera de "celebrar" que creáramos el club de entretenimiento, y aquella vez me abstuve de responder, pero... ─ en ese momento toma la mano de Kyouko, entrelazando sus dedos ─ Luego de eso, terminé dándome cuenta que esto era también lo que yo quería. Ni yo misma esperaba la respuesta que terminé dándote luego que estuvieras insistiendo tantas veces. Esa vez no pude aguantarlo más.

─ Es que a veces tengo que usar sacacorchos para que expreses tus sentimientos, Yui-nyan.

─ Eso no es verdad, Kyouko.

Ambas van a los futones y se recuestan un rato, sin soltar ni un momento sus dedos, pensando en la suerte que les ha tocado al estar juntas. Ya en ese punto, a ambas se les hacía muy difícil pensar en una vida en la que la otra no esté incluida. Se complementaban y se daban el cariño especial que tanto deseaban. Al mismo tiempo giran sus cuerpos de modo que quedasen frente a frente, y en ese momento se besan de forma más apropiada que las veces anteriores que lo habían hecho durante el día.

─ Tus labios son suaves, Yui ─ dice Kyouko al momento de separarse de su pareja.

─ Eso es lo que debería decir yo ─ replica Yui bastante divertida.

─ Tal vez un día de estos debamos a la feria o algo. Podría ser que invitemos a Akari y Chinatsu-chan, o bien podríamos ir nosotras solas ─ propone Kyouko levantándose del futón.

─ Momentos íntimos tenemos para lanzar por la ventana. No estaría de más invitar a las demás ─ responde Yui tranquilamente ─. En todo caso creo que se está haciendo tarde. Debemos apurarnos en lavar los platos para así irnos a dormir. Vamos, Kyouko.

─ ¡Sí!

Todo el proceso de lavar los platos fue cuestión de un par de minutos. Juntas eran capaces de muchas cosas, no solo de apurar una u otra labor, sino de amenizar las acciones y crear ocasiones que resulten divertidas y ocurrentes. Como ejemplo de ello, Kyouko tranca por un momento el grifo para así mojar a Yui, y de allí ambas se divierten un rato mojándose mutuamente. Aquello les significó que luego de lavar los platos tuvieran que secarse y cambiarse la ropa, pero aquel momento de diversión bien lo valía.

─ Creo que te pasaste, Kyouko.

─ ¿De verdad lo crees?

─ Sí lo creo.

Ya ambas estaban acostadas otra vez y listas para dormir. Habían tenido un día bastante atareado y no daban para mucho más. Kyouko había propuesto pocos minutos antes que podían aprovechar que estaban sola para así hacer "cosas sucias", pero la verdad es que ella misma estaba ya bastante cansada para intentarlo. Mejor sería dormir y descansar el cuerpo, preparándose para enfrentar el siguiente día y todo el trabajo que ello implicaba.

Sus dedos otra vez estaban entrelazados, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca entre sí, y eso fue algo que dio rienda a Kyouko para darle a Yui un apasionado beso de buenas noches. Yui le corresponde el beso, y luego de separarse es que la anfitriona apaga las luces.

─ Ya está. Buenas noches, Kyouko.

─ Buenas noches, cielo.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ─ Yui no evita ponerse completamente roja.

─ Simplemente se me ocurrió. Nada más ─ responde Kyouko entre risas.

─ De verdad puedes ser bastante extraña.

Y ahora ambas cierran sus ojos para así tener una plácida noche de sueño, o eso es lo que Yui pretendía, cuando al minuto siente que Kyouko le estaba agarrando los pechos.

─ ¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo, baka?

─ Nada, tú tranquila ─ dice Kyouko restando importancia al asunto.

─ Pero así no puedo dormir, Kyouko.

─ Bueno, ya te dejo.

Kyouko deja de meterle mano a Yui y ahora sí las dos se disponen a dormir. Kyouko sin ninguna duda era una chica peligrosa, lanzada como ninguna otra que Yui haya conocida en su vida. Pero el problema era que precisamente eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Era su manera de crear momentos y recuerdos para toda la vida, y por eso mismo es que la amaba. La misma Yui termina abrazando a Kyouko antes de caer completamente ante el sueño, y ambas pasan toda la noche con una suave sonrisa que moldeaba sutilmente sus labios.

 **Fin**

* * *

Suave, un poco ñoño quizás, pero debo admitir que no me salió mal, pese a que a mí no me va el YuiKyo. Pues ahí tienen los fans en Facebook que me habían dicho que era una buena idea hacerlo de ese modo, y espero que les haya gustado bastante, porque en serio lo hice con esmero.

Hasta otra


End file.
